What's Simple is True
by Corbeauxx
Summary: Fic inspired by a late night listening of Jewel's album "Spirit" - The Way Max & Liz should be!


Title: What's Simple is True   
Author: R.J. Knight or Eri Devereux   
Rating: G   
Description: Short fic. Came to me cause I was bored outta my mind and I   
was listening to Jewel's "Spirit" and the song "Absence of   
Fear" and "What's Simple is True" (Hence the title)   
Distribution: Ask First.   
Notes: Ummmm . . . none at the mo.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Max, Liz, Maria, or Michael. I do not own the song   
"What's Simple is True" . . . I just play with words and weave stories around   
a web of intricate characters . . . I just hope I do them justice.   
  
  
She felt his presence. Behind her, beside her. Always. Liz Parker   
walked through the throngs of people, but she could feel his eyes. Even   
though he had said they could never be together, the fact that he still   
wanted, that *she* still wanted. It wasn't going to change. It was that   
simple. And what's simple is true? Right?   
Max saw her approaching and he turned his eyes downward, examining the   
intricate swirls of cotton in his sweater, hoping she hadn't noticed. It   
could never be. Max Evans knew that now. It was quite simple. She cleared   
her throat and Max looked up, catching her dark eyes, about the same time his   
breath caught in his throat. His heart stopping just looking at her. Beauty   
would always be hers. Not only physical, but inner beauty as well. Liz had   
the most beautiful soul.   
"Liz." he said simply, his eyes fearful, worried. Liz's heart was   
breaking again, just standing this close to him, a span of a few steps   
between them. How she wanted to bridge the gap between them, to have him   
take her in his arms, to kiss him. She looked up at him, and her eyes filled   
with tears again, but she shook them away.   
"Max . . . um . . . look, I was wondering. " she trailed off as another   
voice cut in.   
"Hey Liz, how's it going?" Michael Guerin had caught the two again . . .   
but this time, his eyes weren't closed to the pain that both of them were   
feeling. They were alienating themselves from one another because of what   
had happened. Because of what he had done, and Michael couldn't help but   
feel guilty about that. Who was to say that they should be apart simply   
because they were two different species? It happened everyday, didn't it?   
Liz looked at Michael and nodded vaguely. "It's fine Michael, just fine.   
How are you?" she questioned, concern in her eyes . . . Max just stood   
there, watching how the concern for the welfare of his friend blossomed in   
her eyes. So caring. . . so damned beautiful.   
Michael shrugged. "I'm good. Thanks to you." he said and Liz furrowed   
her brows, confused.   
"Me?"   
Michael nodded and looked at Max. "If she hadn't talked to Eddie, I   
don't think they'd ever let you see River Dog, and well . . . let's just say I   
wouldn't be walking and talking today." he said as he spotted Maria at her   
locker down the hallway. He grinned at the two of them. "C'mon . . . Carpe   
Diem, isn't that the saying! Why restrain yourselves now? It may hurt in   
the end, but look at how you're treating each other now." he said as he   
bounded off down the hallway to embrace Maria.   
Liz swallowed visibly as she turned back to Max, her eyes filled with   
sorrow. "Max, please." she whispered, drawing closer. "You're pushing me   
away, and I can't stand it. I can't stand to be this far from you." Max   
looked at her, and he couldn't stop himself as he came forward.   
It was as if time stopped. Liz could feel nothing but Max's warm breath   
on her face as he stood in front of her, as they stood there looking into one   
another's eyes. Hearts beating, pulses racing beneath pallid skin . . . a   
spell of love woven between the two before time began. It wasn't going to be   
easy. No. But then, what was *ever* easy? Especially when it came to love.   
But before these two were ever born, the Powers that Be had decided that   
they were to have a love that would last until every last star turned cold.   
And as they gave into the passion, the love that suffused them both . . . Liz   
Parker and Max Evans knew that nothing would ever keep them apart again.   
That together, they could face anything . . . and they would . . .Because their   
love was simple and true . . . and together they would always be. It was that   
simple.  
  
Fini  
  
  



End file.
